1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of computer software. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for remotely upgrading software over a network.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Computer software has proven to be a valuable tool for mankind. Software includes computer-executable instructions which, when executed, perform one or more predetermined functions. There are two major categories of software applications, system software and application software. System software includes the basic software needed to control a computer. Such system software may include, for example, an operating system and a database manager. Applications software uses services provided by the system software, and also provides its own methods to process data for a user. For example, applications software might perform word processing, spreadsheet calculation, flight simulation, or any other conceivable function or group of functions.
A problem encountered by computer users in general is that software applications tend to become outdated quickly. Accordingly, software suppliers periodically produce upgrades, which are often distributed in the same way that the original software was distributed, such as on magnetic or optical disks or other similar storage devices. However, the distribution of software upgrades on storage media such as these has disadvantages. For example, it is inconvenient and sometimes annoying for the user to have to repeatedly install software upgrades, which can be a time-consuming process. Further, a user may not be aware that an upgrade is available or necessary, or the user may forget to obtain or install the upgrade. The failure or delay in installing an upgrade can be detrimental since the upgrade may add valuable new features to the software or remedy a “bug” (i.e., error) in the software. Therefore, what is desired is a technique for allowing a software upgrade to be automatically provided over a network in a manner which requires little or no effort on the part of the user.
Another problem encountered by computer users is that sometimes software or data files becomes corrupted. A “corrupted” file is a file that has been changed presumably unintentionally by a failure in either hardware or software, causing the bits within the file to be altered so as to render the file unreadable as intended. Typically, the corrupted file can only be fixed by re-installing the software, or recovering the data from a backup. Reinstalling the software can be time consumer and annoying to the user. Furthermore, recovering of data also conventionally requires extensive user interaction. Also, the user may not have the knowledge or capability to reinstall the software or recover the data. Therefore, what is also desired is a technique for fixing a corrupted file which requires little or no effort on the part of the user.